<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Animal Magnetism (Revisited) by Alexx (Vampirerex1)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578207">Animal Magnetism (Revisited)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirerex1/pseuds/Alexx'>Alexx (Vampirerex1)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alien vs Predator (2004)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Alien Sex, Biting, Courtship, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Masturbation, Masturbation Interrupts, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Omorashi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Piss Marking, Rough Sex, Scar Lives, Scent Marking, Scenting, Sebastian Lives, Shifters Choose Their Mates by Scent, Strange Courtship Rituals, Yautja/Human Relationships, pee play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:47:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirerex1/pseuds/Alexx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Thera Regina, a Shifter who has been friends with Alexa Woods for three years now. When Alexa is sent to Antarctica to lead an expedition to a strange pyramid under the ice, she brings the Shifter with her. None of them expected to find what they did down there, and Thera <em>certainly</em> didn't expect to find her mate.</p><p> </p><p>  <em></em><br/><strong>Rewrite of the original</strong><br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scar/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Animal Magnetism (Revisited)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a rewrite of the original. </p><p>Due to the Coronavirus lockdown, I find myself bored, so I’ve decided to rewrite this story. Most of the chapters will be similar or the same, but I’m hoping to get this one complete.</p><p>Also I <strong>DO NOT</strong> own the lyrics <em>I really, really, really, really like you</em></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If there was one thing that Thera Regina hated more than absolutely <em>anything</em> in the world, it was being in the air. Not because she was afraid of heights. No. As a cat, she rather had an affinity for heights, it was more the fact that people -shifter or human- <em>just weren’t meant</em> to be <em>in the goddamned air</em>! What was worse; not only was her travelling companion Alexa Woods asleep, but she had to share the space with an over enthusiastic Scotsman who insisted on taking pictures of <em>every-fucking-thing</em> he saw. She wouldn’t have minded, but every time he pressed the button to take a snap, the fucking thing <em>flashed</em>! The next two flashes from the camera not only woke Alexa up, but also made Thera angry.</p><p>“If you don’t turn that flash off, I’m gonna ram the fuckin' thing up your arse,” she snarled, her eyes glinting dangerously.</p><p>Alexa reached over and tapped Thera on the knee, before she looked over at the man, who apologised and said that he should’ve turned the flash off, before he handed the magazine to the dark-skinned female. Thera flinched when there was another flash and was about to reprimand the man again, but came up short when she saw that it was Alexa who had the camera in her hand. Instead, she sighed and leaned her head back against the headrest, closing her eyes and trying to imagine that she was anywhere but in a helicopter. Vaguely, she heard the man introduce himself as Dr. Graeme Miller, a chemical engineer, and Alexa’s reply had her giving a bit of a snort.</p><p>“Alexa Woods, environmental technician and guide, and this grumpy grump here is Thera Regina,” she said.</p><p>Thera simply looked at Graeme and snorted, before crossing her arms over her chest and closing her eyes again, causing the Scot to ask what it was that he’d done wrong.</p><p>“Don’t mind her, she’s like that to everyone she meets,” Alexa said.</p><p>Thera give a little grunt, proving Alexa’s point. Graeme chuckled a little and the two of them started to have a bit of a conversation, until the pilot said something about turbulence, which caused Thera to close her eyes and grip tightly onto the handle next to her. </p><p>“<em>Seriously</em>, isn’t it enough that I’m in this bloody <em>death machine</em>, now the elements have to conspire against me too,” she muttered.</p><p>As she did, she put her seatbelt on, ignoring the way Alexa and Graeme chuckled at her antics. When the pilot then said about passing the PSR, Graeme said something about wishing he’d got a picture which made Thera snort in amusement. Alexa glared at her a little, before informing the Scotsman that PSR meant Point of Safe Return, meaning that they had used up half of their fuel. Graeme then said something about crashing, which caused Thera to growl deeply and glare at him.</p><p>“We <em>could</em> ditch, but the temperature of the water would kill us in three minutes,” Alexa said.</p><p>With that, Graeme shut up, and Thera was able to get at least a little rest before they were to land.</p><p>-</p><p>Before long, landing is exactly what they did and when Thera stepped off of the helicopter, she gave a bit of a groan.</p><p>“Lex!” She called.</p><p>The dark-skinned woman came up to her and she glared half-heartedly.</p><p>“So not only do you get me on a <em>flying</em> death machine, but now you’ve gone and put me on a <em>floating</em> one, surrounded by wide open spans of water,” she grumbled.</p><p>Alexa laughed a little and tapped Thera on the shoulder, telling her that everything would be alright, that nothing would happen that would put her life in any danger. A grunt came from the short-haired woman, and they both made their way below deck where they would be caught in a meeting with the guy who had called them here.</p><p>-</p><p>The meeting itself was quite short, thanks to Lex telling Weyland that he would need to find another guide for going to the pyramid that was below the ice. As the dark-skinned guide stormed out of the room, Thera sat in her chair for a few short minutes, before she got up and followed her friend. At first, she didn’t know where she was going, until she caught Lex’s scent and she followed that all the way to the cabin they were both sharing.</p><p>“So, you’re not interested in going to see this pyramid?” She asked.</p><p>Lex shook her head and then began to explain to the other woman, that it was far too dangerous for untrained men and women to go onto the ice. Thera snorted and shook her head. She was about to say something else, when the sound of someone clearing their throat erupted behind her. Turning around, Thera saw that it was Maxwell Stafford, and reluctantly the woman let him into the room.</p><p>“I’ve spoken with Mr. Weyland. The money’s been wired to your accounts. Chopper’s refuelling to fly you both home,” he said.</p><p>Thera snorted and shook her head.</p><p>“What makes you think that <em>I’m</em> going with Lex?” She asked.</p><p>Maxwell looked at her and raised one of his eyebrows, before looking back at Lex and nodding, before going to leave the room.</p><p>“Who’d you get?” Lex asked.</p><p>Maxwell stopped in his retreat and looked back at Lex, furrowing his brow a little.</p><p>“Gerald Murdoch.”</p><p>He then left, causing Lex to sigh and toss her smellies into her suitcase. Thera sighed too; having heard of Murdoch, she knew how he was. The bastard only cared about himself, and if you got caught, or fell down then you were on your own and he wouldn’t care less. Lex put on a jacket and left the cabin, following Maxwell to wherever he’d gone causing Thera to snort and out of the cabin in the opposite direction.</p><p>-</p><p>Whilst Lex was doing whatever she was doing, Thera found herself on the deck of the ship. Once she got used to the constant rocking and the salty air, she found that it wasn’t actually too bad to be on a ship and the dancing colors of the <em>Aurora Australis</em> as it flickered across the sky made it even easier to get used to. It wasn’t long until Lex joined her and rested her exasperated head on the other woman’s shoulder.</p><p>“So?” Thera asked.</p><p>Lex sighed and huddled in on herself a little, feeling the chill of the Antarctic air.</p><p>“I think he’s making a mistake. But he’s determined to go down to that pyramid,” she said.</p><p>Thera chuckled and shook her head. When Mr. Weyland had come into the room, she could immediately tell by his scent that he was sick, very sick and she knew that was what was driving him to find this pyramid before anyone else. She was about to tell Lex what she thought, when said woman asked a very random and surprising -not to mention random- question.</p><p>“What’s mating like for your kind Thera?” She asked.</p><p>Thera had to do a double take, before she lifted her arm and let Lex’s head land on her right breast. She gave a sigh as she thought about what she could tell her human friend that wouldn’t make it sound any<em>more</em> alien than it was but, in the end, she figured that no matter <em>how</em> she said it, the process of mating and of <em>finding</em> a mate for her kind was alien to humans anyway. She took a breath and let it out slowly, before beginning to rub the arm of Lex.</p><p>“You’ve heard of love at first sight, yeah?” She asked.</p><p>She felt Lex nod against her boob, and she once again took that breath.</p><p>“Well for us, it’s more like love at first <em>scent</em>. Being part animal, we rely more on our basic instincts when it comes to mating, and once we’ve found the one who has the best scent, then the whole courtship ritual begins,” she explained.</p><p>It was clear that Lex was interested in what she was saying, because the guide hadn’t said a word throughout the entire explanation, and judging that Thera had stopped talking, she rattled off another question.</p><p>“So, what’s a suitable mate smell like?”</p><p>Thera simply shrugged against her.</p><p>“I haven’t smelt it personally, but from what I’ve heard, a suitable mate smells like...I think the best approximation is…What’s your favourite scent in the world?”</p><p>Alexa thought for a moment. </p><p>“The smell of baking cookies,” she replied. </p><p>Thera nodded. </p><p>“Then that’s what a mate smells like. A mouthwatering scent that’s kind of addictive,” she replied.</p><p>Just as Lex was about to say something else, Thera stiffened, removed her arm from around Lex’s shoulders and stepped away, causing the guide to give her a confused look before she heard the sound of footsteps. The duo was then joined by Graeme and Sebastian, the former of which said some scientific jargon about the Southern Lights, which happened to go right over Thera’s head.</p><p>“I have <em>no idea</em> what you just said, and to be honest I <em>don’t really</em> care. The Southern and the Northern lights are still beautiful,” she stated.</p><p>Surprisingly enough, Graeme nodded and chuckled self-consciously. This woman was tough, that much was for sure and he found that he might have just a <em>teeny-tiny</em> bit of a crush on her, even if he was married with two children.</p><p>“Aye, that they are,” he said.</p><p>Thera ignored him and instead looked over to where Lex was stood with Sebastian. </p><p>The scent coming from those two was almost enough to make her need to go back inside, and she had to bite her tongue to refrain from saying anything that would make Lex embarrassed. She was about to turn and leave, when she heard what Sebastian said.</p><p>“Ok, let me ask you something. Do we stand a better chance of surviving with <em>you</em>, or with the number-two choice?” He asked.</p><p>At this, Thera had to jump in, unwittingly backing Sebastian up in his question.</p><p>“Pretty boy’s right Lex. You know the ice better than anyone on this damned death machine, we’d have a much better chance at surviving with <em>you</em>, than with the dick that’s Weyland’s second choice.”</p><p>A change in Lex’s facial expression and body language told Thera that the double teaming had giving her pause for thought, and a small smile appeared on her face as she left the guide to think about what both she and Sebastian had said.</p><p>-</p><p>During the time Thera had been below deck, she’d had time to think about how the scents from both Lex and Sebastian up on deck had been evidence of how they were attracted to one another. To humans, it probably wouldn’t be noticeable except from random glances, or the odd smile here and there, but to her, a Shifter...well it was pretty much like Lex was holding a sign over her head that said <em>‘I really, really, really, really, really, really like you!’</em> and Sebastian was holding a similar sign over his head.</p><p>When Lex came back to the cabin to put her stuff back, Thera smiled at her and put down the book she’d been reading.</p><p>“You should go for it,” she said.</p><p>Lex looked over at her and raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Go for what?” She asked.</p><p>Thera laughed and shook her head, putting the book on the bed and moving so that she was sitting on the edge of it.</p><p>“Don’t give me <em>that</em>! It’s clear to <em>anyone</em> with my senses that you and Pretty Boy like each other,” she replied.</p><p>She’d taken to calling Sebastian Pretty Boy when she’d first met him, not because she thought that he was handsome or anything, but because Lex had immediately thought so. Lex blushed and shook her head.</p><p>“He’s probably married and has children Thera. Besides, I don’t need anyone,” she said.</p><p>Thera shook her head and snorted a little, before she stood from the bed and stretched feeling the gas bubbles in her shoulders pop.</p><p>“So, I guess I should go to the meeting place and wait for you to come and give your safety speech?” She asked.</p><p>Lex, knowing what Thera was like, and how she always seemed to know what she was going to do, simply nodded and watched as the Shifter walked out of the cabin.</p><p>-</p><p>“Gather ‘round everyone!” Lex called.</p><p>Everyone started to form a crowd around Lex, intent on listening to what she had to say. They all had yellow puffer jackets on, as protection from the cold, even Thera had one on. She was sat in one of the chairs that she was sat in when Mr. Weyland told them about the pyramid, and she rolled her eyes when she heard Graeme say that it was because of his animal magnetism that Lex had stayed.</p><p><em>‘Not likely asshole,’</em> Thera thought to herself.</p><p>Lex gave her speech about staying safe, and not to try and be a hero when unexpected things happened. She pointedly looked at Thera and Verheiden when she said that. Thera held her hands up.</p><p>“Don’t expect any heroics from me Lex, I’m no hero,” she said.</p><p>The dark-skinned guide raised an eyebrow and then simply nodded, before everyone began to make their way off the ship and onto the ice.</p><p>-</p><p>As soon as Lex, Sebastian and Thera got into one of the Snow CATs, Thera had to take little breaths, causing Sebastian to look at her strangely. This in turn caused Lex to look at her too, only with a worried expression on her face.</p><p>“What’s the matter Thera?” She asked.</p><p>The Shifter looked at her and shook her head.</p><p>“Nothing, except the pheromones in this cab are going to be the death of me,” she replied.</p><p>Lex chuckled and blushed. Sebastian frowned and looked at Thera, before he looked over at Lex and raised an eyebrow. Thera noticed the look Lex was giving her and sighed.</p><p>“Go ahead, tell him,” she muttered.</p><p>The ice guide began to explain about Thera, and how she wasn’t exactly human. The Italian archaeologist seemed to be a little shocked at what he was hearing. He’d heard of Shifters, almost <em>every</em> scientist had, but he’d never actually <em>seen</em> or <em>met</em> one.</p><p>“No questions Pretty Boy, we don’t have time, and I don’t feel like humouring you,” Thera said as Sebastian opened his mouth.</p><p>The Italian nodded and simply looked out of the window looking at the moon.</p><p>“When I was a kid growing up in Italy, you know what they call a moon that big?” He asked.</p><p>He then turned to look at Lex and said what it was called in Italian.</p><p><em>“La luna del cacciatore,”</em> he said.</p><p>Lex looked at him and smiled, before trying to pronounce it also. Sebastian gave her a <em>‘Brava’</em> when she got it right and then Lex asked what it meant, but it wasn’t the Italian who answered.</p><p>“It means it’s a hunter’s moon,” Thera stated.</p><p>She had her woolly hat over her eyes and her arms crossed over her chest, she looked for all the world like she was asleep so it was a surprise when she answered instead of Sebastian.</p><p>“You know Italian?” Lex asked.</p><p>Thera shrugged.</p><p>“Not much, learned just enough to know what I was cooking the other night. Chicken Cacciatore, AKA Hunter’s Chicken,” she replied.</p><p>Lex nodded and looked back to the front of the snow CAT, driving it through the snow. Soon enough, they came to a cliff edge, and whilst Lex fired a flare gun to provide some light, Thera stood right on the edge and looked down at the little village. The scent of fish from it was still strong, even if it looked like it had been abandoned.</p><p>“Damn this place stinks,” she muttered to herself.</p><p>The team descended the cliff and began to look around the old Whaling Station. Thera didn’t get too close, as the smell was already beginning to turn her stomach. Soon enough though, Sebastian called over and from what Thera could see, he’d found some sort of hole in the ice and a building. Lex, Miller, the other guys, Weyland and Thera all rushed over to see what it was. Whilst one of the digging team explained that the hole had been drilled at a perfect 30-degree angle and that it went right to the pyramid. The drill operator said that there was no team and that it would take more than twenty-four hours to drill that deep, Weyland then spoke.</p><p>“Well, the only way we’re gonna know for sure is to get down there and find out,” he said.</p><p>Thera was now excited for what they were going to do. Going down into this hole was going to be fun, just like all of her adventures with Lex were.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My thoughts are with those who are suffering from the Coronavirus and those who have lost people to the virus.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>